hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Avenged Characters
Here are all the characters, who accessed Hell Link and were subsequently avenged by Ai Enma. Mayumi Hashimoto Mayumi is the class representative and is very well-liked and trusted by everyone. The charity money that the class has collected is thus given to her for keeping safe. But it disappears and she can't find it anymore. Her classmate, Aya, then bullies her and threaten to reveal how unreliable she really is. She is then commanded around and has to follow Aya's orders. She is tormented by her and even forced to steal money from her mother in order to pay her. Mayumi contacted Hell Girl hoping to be saved. On a night out, Mayumi was forced to try and pick up an older guy who could take them out for dinner. She didn't like it and ran away. But the others already got a photo of her and the man and blackmailed her with it. They even sent the picture to her teacher, who lost all his trust in her. Mayumi decided to finally avenge herself and pulled the red thread. She became happy again, as noted by her friend, after Aya's disappearance. She knew she would have to go to hell, but kept her smile. Ryouko Takamura She was stalked and constantly received creepy texts, stating the stalker loves her. She was at a breaking point. Daisuke Iwashita He was the Best friend of Shinichi Muroi who was killed by Hanagasa after he hit him with a bat, he asked for revenge after being framed as the murderer and no one is believing him. He tried to talk things out to Hanagasa but the latter didn't even feel sorry for what he has done thus making him pull the string. Junko Kanno Junko rushed her beloved dog Candy to Dr. Honjo's pet hospital, but the vet did nothing to save the dying dog as he was engrossed in a phone conversation. Junko and Dr. Honjo's assistant wanted to prove that he is an abusive vet, but he catches them and insults Candy and all the other pets in his clinic. Junko, who loves her dog sends the horrible vet to Hell. Dr. Honjo faces an everlasting punishment of being attacked by the pets who died while under his care. Misato Urano Misato was under a lot of pressure from her boss Riho, who used Misato to hack into Hell Correspondence to no success, mostly because Riho didn't know how to use a computer, despite running a famous company that uses computers. Misato uncovered some video evidence of Riho hiring a hitman to kill a man who threatened to expose Riho's secret. Misato was going to hand the evidence to police, but Riho sends the hitman after her. Misato made a contract with Ai to save herself from being killed. Haruka Yasuda Haruka's mother Keiko was a witness of seeing their neighbor Namiko committing adultery. Ever since, Namiko wanted to keep Keiko quiet, going as far as hiring a man to rape her and kill her by setting on the gas in the house. Ai lets Haruka witness these atrocities by looking into her mother's memories. Haruka wanted to help her mother be free of the monster who was Namiko. Kaoruko Kurushima Kaoruko was targeted by her co-star Ayaka, who was jealous of her receiving attention from Ayaka's adopted mother. Ayaka had a straw doll, wanting to send her adopted mother to Hell, but Ai made a contract with Kaoruko, who pulled her string first. Kaoruko sent Ayaka to Hell for ruining her voice and thus, ruining her chance of achieving her dream of becoming an actress. Chie Tanuma Chie's best friend Yoko was pushed off a balcony by her boyfriend Goro, putting her in a coma. Chie wanted to avenge her best friend by sending Goro to Hell. Chie loved her best friend, even though she was not there to stop Goro from hurting Yoko. Yuka Kasuga Both Yuka and her sister Hiromi worked hard to save enough money to open their own bakery. However, a colleague of their late father, Morisaki betrayed them by stealing Hiromi's recipes. Yuka confronted him, who revealed that he was rejected by Hiromi, thus wanted to ruin her. Yuka avenged her sister and their dream by sending Morisaki to Hell. Minami Shibuya Minami was betrayed by her so called friend Shiori who pretended to be her friend. Minami gets the straw doll to send Shiori to Hell, but Shiori thought they can use it to send some classmates to Hell. Minami did not want to pull the string, but Shiori forced her to do it, thus sending Shiori to Hell. Minami realized that Shiori never cared about her. Masaya Kataoka Akane Sawai Fukumoto Saki Kirino Saki's father uncovered a plot involving the town's mayor. Saki suspected that mayor murdered her father to cover the plot, but the reality was that the mayor turned her father away, fearing outstanding debts when Mr. Kirino demanded money. Therefore, Mr. Kirino committed suicide. Saki sent the mayor to Hell anyway. Mina Minato Mina was raised by her Aunt Fujie, who killed Mina's mother when she was still a baby. Fujie forbade Mina from seeing her boyfriend, but Mina defied her aunt. Mina discovered her mother's skeleton in the basement of the inn and her aunt became insane over the thought of being abandoned by her family. Mina had to pull the string in order to save her boyfriend's life. Yumi Yumi's twin sister Yuki received more attention from their father, the ringmaster of the Happy Circus. Yuki had actually sabotaged Yumi's equipment in order to be the best in the circus. Thus, their father abused Yumi much to the delight of Yuki. Yumi could not handle any more of the abuse and sent her twin to Hell. Nina Miki Kamikawa Inori Uijie Esper Watanabe Yuko Murai When her mother died, she and her father moved to the country in order to start a small farm. Their neighbor pretended to be friendly at first but was actually trying to ruin her father's business. Hajime prevents Yuko from sending the neighbor, however, Yuko might have changed her mind when Hajime and Tsugumi left. Gourou Suetsugu He was betrayed and cheated on by his former wife Noriko. Since he knows how little she cares about all her lovers, she thought her to be deserving of hell. When he pulled the thread, Hajime was just too late to stop him. He calls Hajime stupid and thinks he can't relate to him at all. ??? He is the person who sent Kanako Sakuragi to Hell. He most likely once spotted Sakuragi at the hospital and simply typed her name into Hell Link. She did not know him at all and hasn't done anything to him either. Perhaps he let out his personal grudges onto her. Ai Enma did not like the job, as Kanako did nothing wrong to him, but she is ordered to act out her job anyway. Ichimokuren states, that every now and then, someone sends someone to hell for no reason other than their own disposition. After pulling the string, he is satisfied and grins. He died right after from a drug overdose and subsequently went to hell. Category:Characters Category:Anime